


Age Isn't Anything But a Number (Stuart x Alphonce)

by Kingmarmar98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Latex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingmarmar98/pseuds/Kingmarmar98
Summary: Stuart has a lusty feeling for his friends dad, Alphonce. So as the day goes, he gets him alone and things don't go as planned but weeks after things start to unfold and play Stuart's wayPLEASE NOTE THIS DOES NOT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING WITH THE GORILLAZ FANDOM AS THESE ARE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Part I: True Feelings

It has been about 6 months since Miguel's Dad, Alphonce moved in with the boyz after losing his job and everything. 

It was an average early morning on Friday, Miguel and Russ were out doing grocery shopping. Alphonce was doing his yoga session in the living room. The 44 year old grunted as he stretched in his tight shiny puple unitard. 

Around the corner, a curious Stuart was watching, silently taking pics of the older man doing yoga. "Damn that Mr. Nicholson has a nice bod. that unitard, those abs, that butt, that bulge", he fantasized in his mind.   
The tall lanky 6 foot twink then went back to his room and got into his tights and rainbow crop top. He then happily joined Alphonce. "Hi there, Mr. Nicholson", The 22 year old said, blushing.

"Oh uh hey there Stuart", Alphonce said. The 5 foot 8 hunk had no idea what the younger man had in store for him.  
Stu began following Alphonce's lead. The younger man eventually doing some intentional sexual innuendos, to try to catch the older mans attention, like bending over exposing his butt crack and shaking his thick rear in a downward dog position. The older man tried his best to ignore Stu as much as possible. Suddenly, Stuart stopped.

"Ah fuck it. I can't control myself. Sir I have a thing for you, that's why i was doing all of that. I wanted to get you to notice me Sir", The younger man burst out saying, admitting he wanted the older man.

The older man was a bit unsure. "Well, what are you tryin' say love?", he questioned. Stuart was quick to sit on Alphonce's lap. 

Stuart swallowed and cleared his throat. "What I'm sayin' is that I've had a crush on you for a while and I wanted to confess my love for you Mr. Nicholson.", Stuart said, trying not to choke up on words.

"Woah, hold up there Stu. Look Stu, I'm flattered but it's nothin' against you. I think you're a good lookin' lad but I'm old enough to be your father and you're old enough to be my son okay. and I'm not saying this to hurt you, but you're young and have so much life to live", Alphonce explained softly. 

Stuart got up and went to his room, feeling upset but not showing it. He curled up and cried. He felt hurt, even though Alphonce didn't hurt him.   
Within the week following, Alphonce and Stu avoided each other. But the older mans feelings were starting to change about the younger man.


	2. Part II: Unexpected Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after weeks of avoiding each other, The two men bump into each other in the hallway. The two make up and does a yoga session together and watch some Netflix and then suddenly things take an unexpected turn.

Today was a new day. It was a Friday and the pair was left alone again.

It was 10 a.m. Alphonce woke up to do his yoga as usual. As he made his way to the living room, he bumped into Stuart.

"Uh..hey. I-I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me in my yoga session?", The older man softly asked, lying his hand on the taller mans shoulder. "If not, that's okay. but there was something I have to say, where should I start?.... Stuart, my feelings for you have changed in a way that I can't explain. and I did think about it and that age isn't really anything but a number ya know. but that risk was I didn't want to ruin you and my sons relationship as friends.", he added.

Stuart sighed. "Well I understand, I'm sorry I got so upset to where I started avoiding you and not speaking to you. But I guess that was a valid reason why you said what you said. But I guess I'll join you this morning.", Stuart replied, adjusting his shirt. "But Sir, do you forgive me?", he asked.

Alphonce nodded and said, "Of course, no hurry and come on before everyone gets home".

As the older man set his mat down, Stu quickly got his stuff and joined in. The pair did their yoga session.

After their yoga session, the pair sat on the couch and binge watched "The Walking Dead" and talked a bit.

Stuart twiddled with his fingers and asked, "I know this is kind of sudden...but tonight when everyone is asleep, can you meet me in my room?". Alphonce accepted. "Or meet in the room where I'm sleepin' in?"

"Yeah, let's do that. and Sir can ya wear somethin' that makes you feel ya know "Dominant and Sexy"", The twink said, putting his hand on Alphonce's plump pecs. 

Later that evening around 11 p.m., Stu was in his room getting prepared to go to Alphonce's room. He put on his shiny pink thong back leotard and white thigh high socks and a robe to cover himself and surprise the older man. Meanwhile in the other room, Alphonce dressed up in his black latex sleeve top and matching low rise tights, showing off his nice golden brown skin and his plump pecs and abs.

"Mmph Sexy and Dominant", Alphonce said to himself, while looking himself up and down in the mirror.

Soon Stu would come knocking gently, Alphonce opened the door. The 2 men were glad to see each other. Alphonce sat on the bed and Stu climbed in after, leaning on the older mans shoulder. 

"You look amazing Sir. Mind if I touch you Mr. Nicholson?", The lanky twink said softly, running his hand along the older mans latex clad arm. The younger man then ran his hands on Alphonce's abs. The older man nodded and replied, "Yeah but what ya got under the robe?".

Stuart blushed and stood up but was a bit embarrassed to take off the robe. 

"Oh come on lovey, I won't judge. If anything, I'll get aroused", The short man said gently.

Stuart's face blushed redder. "Okay, can you get behind me and take the robe off", the younger man said.

This was not a problem for Alphonce to get behind Stuart. The older man slowly untied the twinks robe and slowly took it off, revealing the pink thong back bodysuit. Alphonce bit his lip and got hard in his slick latex tights.

"Wow, this is sexy. and your curves are beautiful Stu. and this leotard, it's sexy", he complimented, running his hands against Stuart's soft vanilla ice cream toned skin and inhaling the sweet fruity scent of the younger mans perfume.

"T-Touch me P-please", Stuart moaned out, eventually taking the older mans hand and moving it to his bulge. 

Alphonce moaned as he rubbed Stuart's bulge and slowly began humping him. Alphonce picked him up bridal style and gently laid him on the bed. Alphonce was now on top of Stuart. 

"May I call you "Daddy" or no?", Stuart asked, his hand on Alphonce's cross tattoo. "Yes you can lovey mmmph", Alphonce moaned softly, leaning down and kissing Stuart. The lanky twink wrapped his legs around the older hunk. The pair stayed that way and made out for a good moment. 

"Mr. Nicholson, I think I love you", Stuart moaned as he felt his bulge rub against Alphonce's bulge.

Alphonce kissed Stuart's neck, earning a sweet pleasing moan from him. "Mm babe I love ya too", Alphonce whispered. Alphonce unzipped the younger man's leotard, exposing his nice developing pecs and his rosy pink nipples. Stuart gasped as he felt the cold air swipe across his chest. "Please pleasure me Daddy", he moaned, rubbing Alphonce's plump bara pecs. The lanky fellow didn't have to say no more as the older man began laying kisses on his chest.

Stuart was blushing hard and moaned and harden as Alphonce lowered his kisses. Alphonce then got up.

"Shall I strip off my tights?", Alphonce said, moving his hips side to side. Stuart was lost for words as he had his eyes on the older mans perfectly shaped round ass in latex. Alphonce looked back and Stu nodded. "S-sir you've got a nice ass", Stuart stuttered. 

Alphonce slowly pulled his tights down as he watched Stu rub his growing bulge in his pink leotard. Stu leaned up and rubbed on Alphonce's thighs. 

"Ya must want me that bad huh babe?", Alphonce teased. Stu nodded and said, "Yes Sir. Please I'll do anything."


	3. Part III: Foreplay/Sex with El Diablo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair begins getting intimate in a naughty way, which leads up to them making love. But Alphonse plays it safe (with a condom).

Alphonce pulled down the tights, revealing his hairy ass and his dangling balls and length. Stuart moaned softly and pulled out his own length and began stroking off at the sight. 

"May I eat you Mr. Nicholson? Your ass looks mighty delicious", Stuart moaned, licking his lips.

"Go ahead babe. It's all yours", The older man said, getting on his knees on the bed.

The twink began to feel and squeeze on the older mans rear, earning some low moans from him. Stuart then spread Alphonce's thick luscious cheeks, beginning to eat him out. The sensation of Stuart's tongue was amazing.

"Ahh fuck babe that f-feels amazin'", The older man moaned out, grabbing the pillow. 

The younger man grabbed the Alphonce's 9 inch curved length and stroked it from behind. The sensation of Stuart tonguing his ass and stroking his cock was like pure ecstasy. Stuart stopped eating his ass for a moment.

"No wonder why they call you "El Diablo", you have a nice thick juicy cock and a nice ass", Stuart moaned, stroking the older man's penis in a milking position. Alphonce couldn't help but moan. 

Not only did Stu do this, he now bent down and began sucking the older mans length. Alphonce gasped as he felt Stuart's warm mouth engulf his length.

"Oooh d-damn babe.", the older man moaned as he felt Stu whirl his tongue around his length.

Stuart stayed sucking for a good while, pleasuring the older mans length. He then stopped and pulled away with a juicy "Plop" and a trail of saliva between him and Alphonce's length. Alphonce now laid on his back. The two then looked each other in the eyes and made out once again. This was until the older man broke the kiss.

"But babe, I didn't pleasure you yet. I wanted this to be about you tonight.", Alphonce said, a bit of a frown coming across his face.

"Oh daddy, you can pleasure me right now if ya want", Stuart said, grabbing Alphonce's hands, placing them on his luscious cheeks. Stuart then leaned in and whispered some naughty things in the older mans ears. Alphonce smacked Stuart's ass gently and gave it a nice squeeze. He couldn't go wrong with Stu having good elasticity with his ass.

"I'll give you all of me Sir", Stuart moaned, wrapping his arms around Alphonce.

"Alright babe. Babe you don't have to keep callin' me Sir or Mr. Nicholson. Just call me by my name, Alphonce", the older man said softly, assuring the younger man so he can feel comfortable calling him by his name. Stuart nodded and kissed his neck. 

"Oh babe, get on those knees and let me have those fat cakes", Alphonce moaned.

The twink quickly turned around and shook his ass, lusting for the older man to please him. Alphonce lubed up the younger mans thick cheeks and moved the thong out of the way and began eating him out.

"A-ahh f-fuck yes Alphonce", the younger man moaned, grabbing the sheets. 

Alphonce began motorboating while eating Stuart. This drove the younger man wild. 

"El Diablo M-more p-please", the younger man whined out, wanting to feel him inside. 

The older man stopped. "Which position would you prefer?", he asked Stuart. Stu had to think for a second and replied, "Err...the one where we're lookin' at each other".

Alphonce was confused for a second and said, "Ah missionary position". He then reached over and got the condom and lube. "Wanna put on the condom lovey?", Alphonce asked, sitting back on his knees.

Stuart happily nodded and sat up. He then opened the wrapper, pulling the condom out. Alphonce held his lubed semi hard meat steady as Stu began to roll down the condom.

"Mm there it is. Nice and pretty", Stuart said, lying back down, licking his lips as he laid down and spread his legs. 

Alphonce got in position. "Babe remember to tell me if anything hurts or feels uncomfortable alright.", the older man said, stroking the younger mans cheek. Stuart nodded and smiled. "And I'll be gentle till you tell me", Alphonce said softly, assuring Stu that he was at full comfort.

Stuart wrapped his legs around the older mans waist and kissed his neck. "I'm Ready Alphonce", he said gently. Alphonce took a deep breath and positioned his length against Stuart's puckered hole. 1...2...3.. Alphonce did push in slowly. Stuart made a face of discomfort. Alphonce quickly noticed and leaned down and held him. 

"K-keep goin' please. You aren't gonna hurt me", Stuart said. Alphonce nodded and pushed in some more. 

Damn it hurt but felt so good to Stuart. Alphonce moaned as his dick enveloped the warm tightness of Stuart's hole. The older man came to a stop, letting the younger man get used to the feeling. Stu began rubbing on Alphonce's cross tattoo on his left pec. Stu smiled up at Alphonce and Alphonce smiled back.

"Babe I'm gonna take good care of you and make you satisfied", Alphonce promised, kissing the younger man.

Alphonce began to move slowly inside of Stuart, earning small moans and grunts from the twink. The tightness of Stu felt so good, even better than his experiences in the past with other men. "Ahh oh g-goodness your tightness baby", Alphonce moaned. Stu moaned as he ran his soft hands down Alphonce's back. He was loving the slow pace the older man was going.

Alphonce was beginning to build a light sweat as the heat between him and Stuart grew. "Mmm El Diablo c-can you go a bit faster?", the lanky twink moaned out softly, his cheeks blushing red. Alphonce didn't want to because he was scared he may hurt Stu. But Stu had a trick up his sleeve. Stu then reached down for Alphonce's ass and squeezed it firmly, causing Alphonce to jolt and hit a sweet bundle of nerves. 

"Ahh r-right there El Diablo", The lanky fellow moaned out loud, rubbing on Alphonce's hairy pecs.

The older man was puzzled for a second and began to thrust at a steady pace.

"O-ooh fuck babe", the older man moaned out, paying attention to his lover on the bottom.

Stu closed his eyes and felt pure pleasure as he felt Alphonce nudge against that special spot over and over. Alphonce then pulled out and laid back. Alphonce held his dick steady. Stuart crawled over and slowly seated himself on the older mans length.Stuart whimpered and moaned till he was fully seated. Stuart's luscious cheeks felt so good on Alphonce's groin.

The younger man began to rock back and forth slowly. "Mmph yeh ya like that Daddy?", Stuart teased, pinching Alphonce's nipple. The shorter man bit his lip and nodded with a muffled moan.  
Now it was time for Stuart to go into full slut mode on Alphonce. Stuart began to ride the older man.

"Mmph ahh fuck yeah", Alphonce moaned as he kept his hands on the taller mans hips.

"Ahh ooh o-once i'm th-through i'm gonna give ya a pec job", Stuart moaned, as he rode the older mans thick curved length. He then slowed down and laid on Alphonce's chest, he was a bit sweaty and tired. Stuart traced his finger along the older mans plump pecs and moaned, "Fuck me doggy style". Stuart got up and got on all fours and shook his ass, signaling the older man to fuck him good.

Alphonce got up and got behind him and immediately pushed in all at once. This made both men moan in pleasure and made Stu arch his back. The older man began to thrust at a steady pace, watching the younger mans ass jiggle with each thrust. The feeling of Alphonce's throbbing length drove him wild.

"Ahh ahh fuck please m-more", Stuart moaned and begged as he backed his ass up on Alphonce's groin.

Alphonce leaned down and locked Stuart in his arms. This is when shit was getting real. The pair leaned up. "Ready babe?", Alphonce asked. "Always", Stuart said.

Alphonce began thrusting inside at a steady pace and sped up a bit, watching Stuart's ass jiggle with every thrust.

"Ahh oh god mmph", Alphonce moaned loudly, feelng his feet go numb and feeling a tingling sensation in his length.

As sounds of slapping skin sounded the room and sweat building up, Alphonce was on the edge and pulled out. He quickly pulled the condom off and began humping between the twinks luscious cheeks. Stuart began clapping his cheeks as the older man humped between them.

"Ahh ahh El D-Diablo", Stuart moaned out whorishly.

"Ooh yeh keep sayin' my name lovey", Alphonce moaned, thrusting in time with the younger mans cheeks.

The sensation and warmth felt like pure ecstasy. "Ahhh ahhh sh-shit", Alphonce moaned, smacking Stuart's ass.

Finally, Alphonce gave a few more thrusts and came upon the younger man's backside. "Ooh fuck babe", he moaned in relief, as he came. The younger man moaned as he felt the warm thick fluid spill on his backside. The older man was sweaty and tired, but he wasn't done yet. He wanted to fulfill Stuart's command of giving him a pecjob. 

Alphonce then laid back against the pillows, awaiting for the twink to give him a pec job. Stuart turned around and sat on top of the older man.

"Mm look at those nice plump hairy pecs of yours.", Stuart moaned softly, giving them a nice rub.

Stu then place his 7 inch length between them and began to thrust at a steady pace. 

"A-ahh s-sir this feels nice", he moaned as he looked down at Alphonce. The feeling of thrusting between the older mans sweaty, hairy pecs and the older man rubbing his ass felt amazing. 

Alphonce reached up and ran his hand down the twinks nice body and moaned. This did it for the young twink. "Oooh d-daddy i can't hold any longer", Stuart moaned, grabbing his dick and stroking it in time to cum. 

"F-fuck I'm c-cummin'", he moaned. Stuart came on the older hunks chest. "Oooh yeh mmmph", the younger man moaned in relief, eventually coming down from his pleasure high. Stuart laid on the side of the older man, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Mm how was that?", Stuart asked, lustfully looking into Alphonces jet black eyes. Alphonce was lost for words. He eventually replied, "Amazing love". Stu lapped up some of his cum from Alphonce's chest and put two fingers in the older mans mouth. The older man sucked on his young lovers fingers and savored the sweet taste of the younger mans spunk. 

"How do I taste El Diablo?", the twink asked, smirking.

"Ooh Sweet as candy lovey.", the hunk moaned back, his hands on Stuart's waist.

Stuart blushed and giggled. "I really enjoyed tonight. Especially with you Mr. Nicholson. You were amazing, especially with the way you thrust", he complimented, tracing his finger on the shorter mans pecs. 

Alphonce smiled and replied, "Eh what can I say? That felt greater than anything I ever had before. Besides that, you were amazin' also Stu. and I think the way you took control during sex is wonderful because I've never experienced anything like that". 

The pair was sweaty and spent. They shared a nice wet kiss with their tongues battling for dominance once more. Stuart broke the kiss and yawned

"Sleepy babe?", Alphonce asked. Stu nodded and curled up in the older mans hold. He purred and said, "I love you Alphonce". The older man smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love ya too Stuart", the older man said gently, closing his eyes.

Concluding their night, the two men slowly drifted off to sleep in their embracing hold.


End file.
